


Nothing

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accident, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone was blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine gets sick or has an injury at home and has to stay in hospital for a week or so. During his stay no one visits him, not Cooper, not his parents, none of the New Directions or Kurt. It’s just after the break up and nobody notices/cares he’s not in school. Lots of lonely!Blaine trying to convince the nurses thats he’s fine, that someone will come and pretending to himself he doesn’t care. Not a happy ending - he has to make his own way home and no one asks where he’s been. Thanks!

The doctors said he was lucky. The speeding car that had slammed into the side hit him at just the right angle. Granted, with three broken ribs, concussion, broken shoulder, and damaged kidney, it wasn’t the best angle. But a little closer and he might have broken his neck. 

 

The concussion was pretty severe though. He woke up two days after the accident to massive headaches and ringing in his ears. He woke up alone.

 

The nurse, Peggy, had smiled sweetly at him and given him his phone after he had asked for it. She had kept smiling until she saw his crestfallen expression. 

 

"What’s wrong honey?" She asked gently. 

 

"Nothing," He shrugged, turning off his phone so she couldn’t see that no one had texted or called him. "Have my parents called yet?"

 

"Oh…no they haven’t," Peggy shook her head, looking sadly down at him. "We did call but we had to leave a message."

 

"They’re overseas on business," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.  "It’s hard for them to talk sometimes. Has anyone else called?"

 

"No sweetie," She shook her head. "We can…"

 

"It’s okay," He gave her a quick smile before placing the hand of his good arm to his forehead. "You know, my headache is really, really bad and I could totally use a nap."

 

"Of course," She smiled and helped him pull his sheets up. "Holler if you need anything!"

 

Blaine turned on his side and waited until she shut the door before he grabbed his phone again and scanned through everything. Email, Facebook, texts, twitter, voicemails.

 

Nothing.

 

No one had tried to get in touch with him for two days. He had just vanished from school and no one had said anything. His chest ached as he dialed his mother’s number and held his phone to his ear with trembling hands. 

 

"You have reached Marissa Anderson, I’m sorry I couldn’t answer your call but if you leave your name and number I’ll get right back to you," He closed his eyes tightly at the beep.

 

"H-hi mom," He whispered. "It’s Blaine. I was in a car accident and I’m pretty hurt. A few broken ribs and shoulder and my head hurts. It…it hurts and I need you. Please call me back, please let…"

 

The beep sounded and he let his phone slide to sheets. Who could he call? A few weeks ago he wouldn’t have hesitated to call Kurt or his father but things had changed. The hurt, horrified expression on Kurt’s face when he told him about Eli was enough to make him forget about it. Kurt wouldn’t care. In fact, none of his friends would care after how much he hurt Kurt.

 

Was this some kind of revenge? They were just going to ignore him as a punishment for what he did?

 

Well, he maybe deserved it.

 

Peggy was obviously worried about him as the next few days went by. Not one person came to visit and not one person called. He lay in bed and watched bad daytime television. Someone had to visit soon. Eventually someone would miss him. 

 

No one did. Peggy was the one who got him dressed to go home and she wheeled him out by himself. His quiet phone sat in his lap and Blaine stared down at it, praying that someone would finally call. Someone would notice. 

 

"Can I call someone for you?" Peggy asked softly, eyes large and sympathetic. 

 

"It’s okay," Blaine shrugged, refusing to meet her eye. "I’ll just call a taxi. It’s fine."

 

"None of your friends or relatives…"

 

"It’s fine," He said, a little firmly, as he dialed the taxi company. "Thank you for your help Peggy."

 

"You take care of yourself," She said gently and waited with him until the taxi came. 

 

He went back to an empty house. He struggled to get up the stairs. He went to bed without eating dinner. Blaine had never felt so lonely in his life as he cried himself to sleep. 

 

The next morning, he was angry. How dare they ignore him for a full week? He could have been much worse off or dead and how long would it have taken them to figure it out? Would they ever have figured it out?

 

He walked into glee, slightly hunched over from the broken ribs and his arm in a heavy sling. His blood was boiling and he had the entire conversation planned in his head. Blaine knew exactly what he was going to say as soon as one of the glee members said anything to him.

 

But no one did.

 

No one even spoke to him. It was like any other day and he moved to sit down, holding his sling closer to himself. 

 

"So Blaine," His heart picked up when Artie turned to him. "After a day of thinking, which of the two versions of the song did you like better?"

 

"I-I," Blaine stuttered out, stomach dropping as he realized that they didn’t even notice he was gone. 

 

"And maybe…what happened to your arm?" Artie frowned. 

 

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled. "Just tripped."

 

After a full week of being alone, he had never felt lonelier than when he was surrounded by people. 


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: can you write a sequel to nothing? maybe Peggy telling Carole who works at the hospital about no one visiting Blaine and Carole being all motherly over Blaine?
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: OMG fix it ;_; ‘Nothing’ killed me ;_; Pleeease, write something like… his dad finds out Blaine left a message on his wife’s phone and gets angry because she didn’t think it was important and he goes back as soon as he can and he finds Blaine all sad and in pain trying to cook/clean/do the laundry/take care of himself/idk with broken ribs and shoulder ;_; Or Cooper, or anyone else?
> 
> Prompt by xgossip-gayx: Can you please write a sequel to Nothing like maybe Blaine gets fed up with no one noticing and yell at them???????? :)
> 
> Prompt by benedictsexyass: Can you do a sequel to nothing? *puppy dog face*
> 
> Prompt by peacelovehockey: This is my first prompt I have sent you. “Nothing” really stuck with me for some reason. Would you write a sequel to it? Thank you! Love your writing by the way!
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Can you write some sort of sequel for Nothing? I keep going back to it and it breaks my heart ): Like, Cooper showing up/being worried or, idk, his father. I can’t remember if I already sent you a message about this, lol, but maybe his mom didn’t tell his dad and when he finds out he gets extremely angry and flies back home and finds him being all sad trying to be strong and take care of himself.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: could you do a sequel to that story where Blaine got sent to the hospital and had to stay for awhile and no one noticed? Maybe him spiraling out because he thinks that no one cares for him? Make it really blangsty maybe, involve warblers ignoring his calls or something (like Wes) and it getting to a point where Blaines all but ready to end it, and then someone coming back, recognizing what’s happened, and getting Kurt involved/shaming New Direction (Maybe Mike)

Everyone loved Peggy. She was bubbly and always smiling, cheering up anyone who was near her. Despite the horrible things everyone saw in the ER, Peggy always kept the mood up. Her patients adored her, the doctors adored her, the nurses adored her. Peggy was basically God’s gift to patients. 

 

So when she was quiet and serious, Carole was concerned. 

 

"I’m sorry," Peggy shrugged when Carole asked her if she was alright. "It’s just…I had this kid last week and he really affected me. He was in a car accident and no one came to visit, not even to pick him up."

 

"Poor thing," Carole nodded, it was always heartbreaking when there was no support. She had to deal with a few older people going through the ER without anyone there, but the idea of someone younger going through it was terrible. 

 

"I mean…Blaine was the sweetest kid," she sighed heavily and Carole felt her blood turn to ice.

 

"Blaine?" the name itself was pretty uncommon…but it didn’t make sense. Blaine had his family, his friends. He was almost never alone.

 

"Sorry, I shouldn’t have said," Peggy bit her lip, looking a little worried.

 

"Blaine, seventeen years old? Dark curly hair?" Peggy’s frown deepened and she nodded as Carole covered her mouth with her hand. 

 

"Do you know him?"

 

"He’s my stepson’s ex-boyfriend," Carole breathed, feeling her heart pounding slightly in her chest. She had to admit that she had been upset when they broke up. With all the time Blaine spent over at her house, Carole had gotten a little attached to him. She missed his upbeat personality, his bright grin. 

 

And he had been alone after a car accident for days. 

 

She didn’t even go home, instantly turning onto Blaine’s street. Maybe nothing was wrong, maybe Blaine was fine…but if he wasn’t…Carole couldn’t fight back the fear creeping through her body. She pulled into the Anderson’s long driveway, and her heart dropped when she saw just Blaine’s car at the end. 

 

"Blaine?" she called out, opening the door after he hadn’t answered the first few times she had knocked. "Blaine? It’s Carole."

 

A loud crash rang through the house, followed by curses. Worried, Carole hurried into the kitchen to find Blaine. Really, it was a pathetic sight. The poor boy had his arm in a sling and was clearly in a lot of pain, holding his side and he leaned down to pick up a broken plate. 

 

"Oh! Mrs. Hummel," he blinked furiously and froze, still half crouched down. "I’m sorry…I didn’t hear the door…"

 

"What on earth are you doing walking around?" Carole quickly led him to a chair, making sure he was comfortable. "You should be recovering in bed."

 

"I was just going to make something for dinner," he mumbled, staring at the broken plate.

 

"Where are your parents?" Carole asked, sweeping up the broken plate. Based on the cereal boxes and frozen meal boxes scattered around the counters, Blaine had been alone and struggling for days. 

 

"Um…France? Maybe London…" Blaine shrugged. "I don’t know. They called my mom at the hospital but…but she didn’t call back."

 

A mother not coming back as soon as she heard that her son had been in an accident was unimaginable. Carole worried about Finn and Kurt constantly, and just the thought of them being hurt made her heart twist painfully. Blaine hadn’t tried calling anyone, hadn’t reached out for help. How many other times had he been left alone?

 

"It’s fine," Blaine whispered, standing slightly and wincing at the way his ribs pulled. "I’m fine Mrs. Hummel."

 

"You absolutely are not!" She surprised herself by the tears filling her eyes. Blaine froze, eyes huge and the bruising stood out even more. "You are in a lot of pain and…where are your parents? Who the hell doesn’t come home when their kid’s in an accident? Give me your phone, let me call your dad."

 

He didn’t argue, handing her his iPhone with a trembling hand. Carole tried desperately to tramp down the anger rising in her, not wanting to scare him any more than he was. When the phone rang, he slowly sat down. She swallowed back more tears when she saw how conflicted Blaine looked, like he was trying not to get his hopes up. 

 

"Andrew Anderson here," she jumped at the rather sharp tone. 

 

"Mr. Anderson?" Carole snarled, not giving the man a moment to reply. "How  _dare_  you leave your son in such pain? He was unconscious for days, is trying to move around with broken bones and is completely alone. He was in the hospital for a week and…”

 

"Excuse me?" Andrew broke in. "Are you talking about Blaine?"

 

"I am," she snapped. 

 

"My wife told me he had just called and was fine," his voice sounded icy and he he was silent for a moment before cursing sharply. "That bitch, I can’t believe her!"

 

"I’m sorry?" Carole glanced over to Blaine who’s eyes had just widened even more than usual, looking like he was holding his breath. 

 

"There’s this huge sale with some designer or something here," his voice shook with anger. "It’s the only reason Marissa decided to come with me. I had no idea he had been in the hospital, please…can I speak to him?"

 

"Dad?" Blaine sounded so young when he clutched the phone to his ear. 

 

Carole felt almost like she was intruding on something incredibly private. Blaine’s face crumbled and tears started to stream down his cheeks, fingers turning white from how hard he was squeezing the phone. 

 

"You don’t have to come home," he whispered. "I know this business trip is important…"

 

"Nothing is more important than you!" Carole could hard his father say loudly, sounding furious and horrified at the same time. For a long moment, Blaine was completely silent. 

 

"I want you to come home," his voice cracked painfully in the middle. 

 

Blaine’s entire body trembled as he hung up, placing his phone in his lap. He drew in a few shallow breaths, his face strained and looking like he was going to shatter any moment. Feeling like her knees were going to give out, Carole sunk to the floor in front of him, pulling him into a gentle hug so she wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

"You don’t have to stay," he whispered softly. 

 

"I’m not going anywhere."

 

Blaine’s body relaxed and he looped his good arm around her shoulders, hugging her back. He buried his face into her shoulder and started crying softly, finally having support and finally being noticed. Carole had to fight back tears as she rubbed his back, wanting nothing more than to reverse these past few days, to take away the hurt. 

 

It would take a lot more than her just staying with him for a day or two to make this better.


	3. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you write a sequel to “Alone” with more Carole/Blaine bonding. Maybe she finds out Blaine is in considerable pain because he couldn’t get his pain prescription as he is underage or bc his car was too damaged from the wreck

“Please don’t,” Blaine spoke up as Carole emptied the dishwasher. “I know you have a lot to do at your house and my dad should be back tomorrow. I don’t want you to waste your time here.”

Carole refused to look up at him, knowing it would only make her cry. She couldn’t stand to see Blaine covered in bruises and casts, looking up at her with wide eyes. It broke her heart every single time.

“I want to do this honey,” she shrugged.

“But Burt…”

Burt had almost come here himself when Carole told him what had happened. She couldn’t tell Blaine that, couldn’t stress him out more.

“What I need you to do is take one of your pills and go to sleep,” he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“I can heat you up some leftovers…” he offered softly.

“No,” Carole smiled and shook her head. “You’re too sweet for your own good. Go rest.”

Blaine gave him a small smile and limped to the stairs, vanishing into his room. For a few moments, Carole let herself cry softly.

This was killing her. Blaine was an amazing ball of energy, a bright, bubbly personality that lit up a room. He was so obviously out of his element. It broke her heart that being taken care of made him this uncomfortable.

After cleaning the kitchen, she peaked into his bedroom to see him curled up and fast sleep. When he slept, his face was relaxed and he looked so, so young. Carole gently smoothed back his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Andrew came home at five in the morning. His eyes were bleary from a twelve hour flight and his clothes were rumpled. Although Carole noticed that his wife wasn’t with him, she didn’t say anything.

“Thank you so much for what you’ve done,” his voice cracked slightly and he pulled her into a tight hug. “Is he in his room?”

At Carole’s nod, he jogged up the stairs. She stared after him for a few moments before gathering her things and leaving. Blaine would be okay, she told herself. He just had to learn that he deserved to be loved.

~*~

Tears started up again when he saw his son for the first time. He was lying so still in the bed, hurt and bandaged, looking so much like he did after that dance.

“Hey Blaine,” he said softly, sitting next to him on the bed. Andrew smiled as his son opened his eyes.

“Daddy?” He mumbled, eyes hazy with pain medication.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Andrew felt tears trickle down his cheeks and ran his fingers through Blaine’s curly hair. “God, I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay,” he said softly, obviously still a little out of it from the drugs. “I called mom but she didn’t pick up. I knew you were busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you,” he smoothed his thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone. “You’re my baby boy.”

“Where’s mom?” Blaine blearily looked around.

_She’s still in Spain. She didn’t even look surprised when I told her, like she had heard the messages and ignored them. This is probably going to be grounds for divorce._

“She’s not here yet,” Blaine nodded slightly, breaking Andrew’s heart. “But I’m not going anywhere.”


	4. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please please please can you write a sequel to Finally Home? Maybe Carole would tell Burt that Blaine was in an accident, and Burt would tell him that he can always calls him when he needs help. Then Burt tells Kurt, and Kurt gets really angry at the ND because none of them noticed he was gone?

“I have pie,” Burt held up the pan as soon as the door opened. 

“Oh,” Andrew blinked in surprise, seeming to not recognize him for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Mr. Hummel right?”

“Burt is fine, you must be Blaine’s dad,” Burt gave him a warm smile and held out a hand.

“Andrew,” he shook his hand firmly and stepped aside to let Burt in. “I can’t tell how thankful I am that you and your wife took care of Blaine.”

“Absolutely, I know that has been awkward after the breakup but Blaine is like family to us. It breaks my heart that he was here alone,” Burt frowned and Andrew’s eyes grew a little glassy.

“You have no idea.”

There was a long stretch of silence and Burt took the chance to look around. Andrew looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and his hair greasy. Paperwork was scattered all over the living room, pizza boxes were piled in the corner and there was an obvious lack of Blaine’s nothing. 

“Is he doing better?” Burt asked and Andrew gave him a wan smile. 

“I think so…now that I’ve basically forced him to stay in bed,” the smile faded completely. “And he just…he’s so quiet. He won’t say more than two words to me.”

“Would you mind if I talk to him? I just have something I’d like to say,” Andrew nodded quickly, looking hopeful.

“Anything.”

When Burt opened the door to Blaine’s bedroom, he almost didn’t recognize Blaine. The boy he knew was always put together. Every hair had its place, each outfit was planned exactly, and his smile was always full force. 

Now, he was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, baggy sweatpants, and his hair was a mess. He stared up at Burt with wide eyes, face blank. 

“How are you feeling kiddo?” He asked softly.

“Fine,” Blaine’s voice was clipped. 

“Listen, I can’t imagine how you felt being here alone. If something had happened to you, it would have broken my heart,” Blaine’s mouth twisted into a small smile and his eyes narrowed.

“Something did happen. No one noticed,” the bitterness made Burt flinch. 

“If you had called me or Carole, we would have been there instantly,” Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around himself. 

“No one even noticed I was gone,” he breathed. “My mom ignored my calls because she wanted to go to a sale. I was alone and now everything is falling apart. None of my…friends know what happened and my parents might get divorced.”

“I don’t know how this works, after what happened with you and Kurt, but Carole and I are here for you,” Burt reached forward to gently rub his shoulder. “I’m so sorry this happened but we care about you.”

“Does Kurt know?” His voice sounded strangled. Burt shook his head and Blaine took in a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can tell him.”

“Why not?” Burt frowned.

“I’m scared he won’t care,” Blaine whispered, eyes fixed on his comforter. 

“He cares about you so much. It’s going to break his heart when he finds out. You mean so much to him, don’t ever doubt that,” he squeezed Blaine’s trembling shoulder. “Would you like me to call him?”

Blaine nodded slightly and Burt squeezed his shoulder again.

—

Sam was pleasantly surprised when an incoming Skype call from Kurt came in. He waved a hand in the air to catch the attention of the rest of the Glee club as he pressed accept.

“Hey Kurt! How are-“

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He had never seen Kurt this angry and it was terrifying. 

“…what do you mean?” Some of the other members crowded around him, curious.

“Where’s Blaine right now?” Kurt asked sharply and Sam glanced around the room, surprised that he wasn’t there. 

“I don’t know…” 

“So, you’re not aware that he’s at home because he’s been in the hospital?  You didn’t know that he was unconscious for two days? You never noticed that he was bandaged up and hurt?” Kurt snarled and his heart dropped. 

“What are you talking about?” Artie said, wheeling closer. “He said he tripped.”

“He was in a car accident and no one noticed. He was alone for the entire time, his parents didn’t even show up,” his body visible shook. “None of you cared to see how he was?”

Sam couldn’t even think of an answer. He hadn’t noticed. Blaine had been so depressed after the breakup that honestly, he had been a little happy that he didn’t have to be surrounded by depression and those big sad eyes. 

His best friend had been in the hospital and he hadn’t noticed.

He felt sick.

“Is he okay?” Marley asked softly.

“He’s hurt really badly,” Kurt looked incredibly guilty. “But his dad is there now.”

It was like Kurt deflated, his eyes growing glassy. For a moment, they all sat in silence before Kurt signed off. 

Sam’s heart clenched painfully in his chest and he pulled out his cell phone. 

_To Blaine: You okay?_

He waited a few moments before sending another.

_To Blaine: I’m so sorry._

It wasn’t enough. 


End file.
